Before They Come
by OCfan11
Summary: Some may believe that it is Master Hand or Crazy Hand who run the mansion. That is not true. Come follow the adventures of Agnes as she tries to get the mansion ready for the newest tournament safely.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The room is dark, with light scarcely coming through the broken blinds of the rectangular window. The room, or rather office, isn't the biggest room in the house, though it is by far the most important and most sacred. It rests on the second floor, furthest away from all distractions and occupied rooms. In fact, nothing terrible usually happens by this room. For the male who uses this office, it is a great way to avoid people and unnecessary complications. For the female pacing in front of his desk, this room is one of the most visited places in her newest house (or mansion if you prefer to go by the amount of space and rooms).

"We have three months," the woman starts in her hyped tone, "until the newest tournament and two months until the competitors start to come and nobody has even started prepping the rooms." Agnes complains to Master Hand (who is in human form). Agnes finally gives up on pacing and sits in the rolling chair across from her best friend. She drops her head into her small hands, long blond hair circling around her head like a vale. Her white skin stands out in the dark room.

"Oh Aggie," Master Hand sighs and rolls his eyes. The black hair man leans an arm on his desk, relaxed. "You've had worse. Remember last year before Brawl when Wolf and Sonic showed up."

Agnes snaps her head up to glare daggers at the twenty-something year old form the hand has taken. Her blue eyes swirl dangerously, causing Master Hand to gulp and shrink back in his seat.

"I remember," she grits out, her voice entering an unsafe tone; unsafe for those around her. "I remember how you invited them last minute and forced me to pair them up in a room together."

"See?" Master Hand says weakly. He wishes he could be anywhere than the receiving end of her glare. "This can't be that bad."

Agnes gives another sigh (her fourth today) and a groan as she plops her head back into her hands.

"Don't worry Aggie," Master Hand says, getting up from his chair around his desk to place his gloved, right hand on her shoulder. "You can do this. You've done better before with less time. Remember when I first announced I needed a place to put everyone?"

"Don't remind me," Agnes mutters in her hands. Then she shutters, "I can't believe you talked me into doing this."

"You're perfect Aggie," Master Hand says with the same bright smile that convinced her all those years ago to house Nintendo's contract characters a few months every year. "Now go out there and get those assistants of yours working again."

"Fine," Agnes gets off the chair to finally leave the office. She throws one more line at him before leaving. "Crazy Hand says to stop writing those letters and get some actual work done. Like, oh I don't know, paying the water bill."

Once she actually leaves Master Hand's office, he sighs.

"Thank you for Aggie," he mutters, turning back to the invitations on his desk. "I don't what I would do without her."

Ignoring what his brother apparently said, Master Hand returns to writing invitations. Later, the right hand would get an earful about what he missed and the responsibilities he was missing, but for now he needed to invite a certain someone to join the next tournament.

"Dear Mega Man," he mumbles. A loud crash from down stairs followed Agnes's voice shouting 'Why did you have to hit the red button,' have him grinning again.

Thank goodness for Aggie indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Holy mother of god, what did you do this time," Agnes shouts at the Red Koopa. He replies in a series of squabbles and squeaks. "I don't care if it was the assist trophy's fault, what happened?!"

The room Agnes is in happens to be one of the assist trophies rooms. This one would normally hold the fire emblem trophies before they would be sent into the showdown, but seeing as no one lives here until tournament time (Agnes makes them work to the bone if they dare come to the mansion early) it should have only been dusted. The room holds four small trophy size circles with a tube above each one to suck in the trophy. It is relatively small, but holds a T.V. and three reclining chairs for someone relax and watch.

Or it would have held a T.V. if the Red Koopa and Hammer Bro had not killed it.

Maybe kill is an over statement, Agnes muses looking at the damage. The screen is smashed, the T.V. remote is somewhere on the ground covered in glass, wires are sticking out at every point of the device, and only one side of the T.V. is actually on the wall. Other than that, it looks salvageable.

The two to blame start squabbling in front of their boss. Agnes tries to hold in her anger, but it quickly gets the best of her. "Enough!"

Both turn to look at their seething boss. She states, "I don't care who started it, but it better be clean and fixed up next time I enter this room. Is that understood?"

Both mushroom kingdom characters nod and salute, quickly getting to work on fixing the room. Agnes breathes a deep sigh and leaves to check the next room.

Why do I do this again, she asks herself for the fifth time that day. She runs a hand through her hair at the same answer. Oh right, I'm the Hands' assistant and friend.

"Hey Aggie," shouts a happy voice from behind. Speak of the devil, Agnes turns around and relaxes at the sight of the floating left hand. The large hand glides up to her, its white glove never stretching or wrinkling as it moves. The voice seems to appear out of thin air seeing as the hand has no mouth.

"Hi C.H.," she says smiling a bit. She slouches slightly as the harder working hand finally stops a few feet in front of her.

"You wouldn't have seen my brother around here these last few days, have you?" Crazy Hand asks, exasperate.

"I saw him in his office, in human form, yesterday," she says, pointing in the direction of said room. "What's he done this time?"

"More like what's he not done," if a hand could scowl, Crazy Hand would be doing just that. The male vibrates slightly in annoyance. "He left the electric bill and now our electricity is going to be turned off." Just as he says that, a yelp echoes from down a hall the woman had been near. Agnes sighs.

"Sorry, but I have to be going," she says, turning to run off. Crazy Hand stops her with a nudge before she goes anywhere.

"We need some more groceries if you wouldn't mind sending someone." He asks kindly. Agnes can't help but give him a full smile, before remembering what getting groceries involves.

"Cook's sick," Agnes thinks about the toad chef. No one else can be trusted with the house credit card, meaning she'll have to leave the house hoping to come back to it in one piece. Another yelp sounds from down the hall, louder than the last. She sighs again, "I'll go grab some after I deal with this problem."

"Thanks Aggie," Crazy Hand 'smiles' at her. "You're the best." Then he floats off to find his brother.

"Whatever," Agnes mutters before turning to find the source of the yelps. When she enters finds and enters the room it came from, she can't help but twitch at the scene before her. Her earlier bad mood back, she shouts, "How did you get your toe stuck in the nozzle again?"

**;**_;_;

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. I do own Agnes.**

**A/N: Hi, and thank you for reading up to this point. I hope you enjoy these chapters. I first wrote this around summer when I first heard of the new game being released. After updating and revising some chapters I've decided to post it. My Pokémon is top priority right now, so this will not be updated as often.**

**To all those who have or are reading my Pokémon fic, this does give a little more information on that in later chapters.**

**So, thank you again to all those who are reading this. I hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all you wonderful readers! I hope you enjoy.**

**A note: most, if not all, characters refer to Agnes by her name, or as Nan or little sis. This is not because she is related to them, but because they all see her as their little sister. Only Master Hand and Crazy Hand call her Aggie.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"And, milk, and eggs, and bread, and -"

"I get it, Chef," Agnes says, frustration entering her voice. The bus she's on rocks, causing the five foot four woman to rock with it. The bus is nearly empty, meaning less people will hear her conversation. "Are you feeling better?"

"Enough to tell you my list," the toad says back. "You'll need to make dinner for everyone tonight though."

Another bump, another swing as the flip cell phone slides in her hands.

"I'll do it," Agnes says, trying not to snap at the hand that usually feeds her. "I'm staring at the list right now, by the way," she lies. The list is buried in her jean pocket, but Chef doesn't need to know that. "I don't know why you would want to call me."

"Well with twenty three cleaners to feed, plus those five assist trophies, I thought you might want a heads up."

"Thanks, as always." The bus jerks to a stop. A person leaves, vacating their seat on the bus. It's very close to Agnes and the middle doors, giving her the opportunity to sit nearby her escape route. Gosh, Agnes thinks, I hate buses. "I've got to go. Hope you feel better."

"Thanks," the calls ends and Agnes makes her way over to the vacated seat. She sits down with a sigh.

"Long day?" the person next to her asks in a soft, higher pitch voice.

"You have no idea," Agnes groans. She looks at the person to her left and cracks a real smile. "Well I'll be. Princess Peach. It's been what, six months?"

"Hi Nan," the mushroom kingdom princess smiles back. "I believe the last time we saw was after the home run contest held after subspace."

"Ah yes," Agnes says trying not to flinch at the memory. "How have you been?"

"Quite well, how are you?"

"I've been better, too many things to do to prepare for the tournament. Have you gotten an invite?"

"No," Peach says with a smile and a shrug. "Mario, Luigi and Bowser all got one, but I haven't yet."

"Speaking of Mario," Agnes says, a stray thought popping to her head. "He and a few others left their medallions at the mansion, if you wouldn't mind telling him."

"Sure thing," the princess slings an arm around the short twenty years old. "Are we having your party sometime soon?"

"No way," Agnes says, emphasising with a shake of her head. "It's been too busy, I can't leave the mansion."

"But it's your birthday," Peach whines. "We missed it last year because of Subspace; we aren't going to miss it this year. Yours is the only birthday any of us remembers."

"I sorry," Agnes continue to shake my head. "I can't make time. I hope everyone understands."

Peach gives a sigh and hugs her tighter, "It is okay little sis, we understand."

We sit in silence for the remainder of the bus ride. Agnes gets up at the third bell ring, almost five stops later.

"This is my stop," she waves at Peach. "I hope to see you in a couple months."

"Bye Nan," Peach waves.

Off the bus, Agnes looks down. "Now let's see this list," Agnes mumbles. "Three dozen eggs, five loaves of bread, six mustard bottles- what do these people eat while I'm not there?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Agnes sits halfway up the front stairs rubbing her temples. The three Koopa, (Red, Green, and Blue), two Goombas, Ralph, Ilia, and Mallon from legend of Zelda, Lucy Hare, Rouge the Bat, Dark Pit, Link's grandmother and sister Aryll from Wind Waker, five Waddell Dees, and five toads stand at the bottom of the stairs with Hammer Bro, Lyn, Barbara the Bat, and Kat and Ana. Every single one of them is staring at their boss with a scared expression.

"What are they doing here?" Ilia ask Ralph in a whisper, breaking the silence. She motions a hand to the characters she hasn't seen since last year.

"The same as what you're doing here," Agnes says, now rubbing her nose to relieve building pressure. "Most of you owe me a favour." With holding another sigh Agnes gets to the problem.

"So," Agnes says standing up and glaring at everyone. "I leave for four hours to get groceries, for all of you, for dinner. Now, when I'm gone I expect everything to be as I left it. I don't want to come home to a torn up garden with 'the bros suck' written in blooper ink. I don't want to enter a bathroom where the plumbing has not only been torn out, but has been hastily replaced by hotdogs. I especially don't want to come home to find my employees bickering about on the ground floor because the second floor is full of angry Pikman. So, who feels like explaining to me what _exactly_ happened while I was gone?"

Everyone starts talking, voices raising over one another, but are silenced when Agnes raises a hand.

"Lyn," Agnes points at the Fire Emblem assist trophy. Ilia whispers 'why does she always choose her' but Agnes ignores her.

"The Goombas and Koopas destroyed the garden," Lyn states bluntly. "The plumbing came from every girl, I including, and the Pikman came from everyone else."

"Kat and Ana," Agnes turns to the girls. "What happened?"

"Pretty much what she said," they say together. "Except that the Pikman weren't Hammer Bro's fault. He helped with the garden."

"Okay," Agnes nods and flattens her expression. The older characters flinch back, feeling the guilt before Agnes even continues. "So for tonight, you will eat dinner, relax and go to bed in the down stairs rooms. I will spend all night, after I make dinner, cleaning the upstairs and fixing the gardens and will call a plumber for tomorrow. So, if everyone will please go to the dining room, which is hopefully still there; I will be making dinner."

Everyone leaves to the dining room except the assist trophies and Link's grandmother.

"We want to help," the grandmother says. The lovely woman smiles softly at the stressed younger girl. "Sweetheart, if you can get those Pikman out tonight, we'll get the guys to work on those gardens of yours and call a plumber."

"Thank you," Agnes takes the woman's hands. "Thank all of you."

All the trophies place a hand on the home keeper as they head for the kitchen. Agnes sighs and ties her blond hair back. She heads for the anti-Pikman closet, full with Pikman-Be-Gone spray and gas masks among other things.

"It's going to be a long night."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So let me get this straight," Agnes says with an eye twitch. "After dinner, while I was up stairs chasing out the Pikmen, someone ate all the food in the kitchen and the pantry." The assist trophies nod. "So now I have to go out and get more groceries because Chief still isn't feeling good." They all nod again. "Great, well see you all in six hours. Try not to wreck the house again." And without another thought, she leaves.

Five hours later…

"Are you-a sure she's-a not here?" Mario asks Link.

"Not quite, but you remember what Kirby and Peach said. He's starving and she has our metals," the elf answers back. "I just hope Fox and Samus are having better luck getting in than we are."

The plumber and elf are currently trying to army crawl through the hidden tunnel that leads to the cellar. They've spent the last five hours after Agnes left trying to get in and get Kirby out of the mansion, along with their medallions from the last tournament (well, Mario is, Link was bored… he's starting to have second thoughts about coming here).

The two brunettes finally reach the end of the tunnel and slowly crawl out of the wooden doors leading to them. They close the door, flinching when it squeaks. Slowly, they climb up the stairs to the first floor. After dodging the workers (a Koopa and a Waddle Dee) they end up in front of the ballroom.

"Okay, so if we get-a through here fast enough we can-a get to where Kirby says he has-a hidden himself," Mario whispers to Link, "On-a three?"

Link nods, "One."

"Two."

Lyn is walking by, talking on her phone to Florina, when she spotted the two.

"I'll have to call you back," Lyn hangs up. She walks over to the two. As Mario says 'two', she taps on both their shoulders. Rouge comes around the corner at the exact same moment both males look up in horror.

"Well what do we have here?" she asks coming to stand beside Lyn. "What do you think we should do with these two Lyn honey?"

"I say we do what our dear little sis would do," both girls get an evil grin on their faces and grab the boys before they can get away. Loud sounds of protest are made from the men, but are ignored throughout the house. The only person to see them being dragged off is Hammer Bro. The assist trophy stands there, laughing, as they get hauled off to a room in the house.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Mallon, look what I… Mallon?" Ilia ask while walking into the video game room. She is pulling Samus, tied to a rolling chair, behind her. Ilia looks down at the little girl sitting on top of an orange, furry blob. "What are you sitting on?"

"Mr. Fox," the girl says simply, petting Fox's head. "He ran by so I tackled him and tied him to the couch. He's really soft."

Fox, seeing the two new arrivals, starts to struggle and yell for help behind his gag, "Mph, he, Mph, he, ee!"

"I guess we just got to wait until Agnes comes home then," Ilia say dumbfounded while staring at the bucking Fox.

"Lil sis won't be here for another hour," Mallon complains. "Why don't we give them makeovers while they're here?"

Now Samus joins in the struggle for escapes as both girls close in around her first.

"Don't worry," Ilia soothes. "This will only be a little painful."

Meanwhile…

"Poyo?" Kirby says pitifully from his closet. "Poyo?"

Around half an hour later…

"Thanks for helping me carry the groceries in," Agnes says to the Toads and Waddle Dees. "There are too many for me. Do you mind putting them away?"

"Sure thing little sis," one of the toads says.

Agnes breathes a sigh of relief as she exits the kitchen. She hates shopping, but it had been a relaxing couple of hours, and coming back to a silent house had been nice, if a little unnerving.

As Agnes passes by the closet near the ballroom, a sound is heard inside. She pauses in her step to listen. There it is again! She opens the door to reveal a pink ball.

"Kirby?" Agnes asks in disbelief. The pink ball, who couldn't stop thinking of his hunger before, now scoots back as far as he can in the small closet. Fear blatant on his face. "What are you doing here? Wait, did you eat everything I bought yesterday?" A dangerous expression appears on her face, making Kirby squeak in fear.

"Ah," a girly, male scream echoes through the air. Agnes sighs and grabs Kirby's arm.

"Come on," she says, forcefully pulling the Planet Popstar resident out of the closet. "Let's go see what that is."

When the two make their way a hallway and corner down and open the door to the cellar. They are met with a… disturbing sight. Both Mario and Link are tied to chairs with fire resistant rope. Rouge is sitting on a crate of the extra bedding across from the scene and next to the door. Her eyes travel over to Agnes and she gives a small laugh, causing everyone to look at the owner of the house. What made everything disturbing is the fact Lyn in sitting on a tied up, red faced Link.

"You know," Agnes says as calmly as she can. "It is times like these I'm glad everyone thinks of me as their sister."

"Mph, he, ee," Link cries from his spot on the chair.

"You have a boyfriend," Agnes says to Lyn while she shoes her away. She then looks at Rouge.

"I'm faithful to my boyfriend," the bat states, jumping off of the crate. "But we can have a little fun tying them up. Besides, we weren't doing anything. Maybe a little blackmail…"

Agnes shakes her head, supressing a smile. She unties the boys before she stands in front of them, hands on her hips. "So what do you think you are doing here before the tournament?"

"Looking for him," Link sends an unhappy look at Kirby while rubbing his own wrist. "He sent out a message saying he was shot in here through the pipes and was starving in your mansion. Mario, Fox and Samus wanted their medals, I was just bored."

"So where are -" Agnes is cut off by another scream.

"Holy mother of god, what now?" Agnes stomps away from them, commanding the girls to keep the boys following her. Once entering the video game room, no one is prepared for what they see.

Ilia and Mallon are over top of Fox, random makeup items scattered around the area surrounding them. Samus in in her chair, helmet off. Her blond hair is in multiple braids and there are copious amounts of makeup on her face, the blue eye shadow and purple blush giving her a clown look. Head resting on her chest, it looks like she's fallen asleep.

"Should I even ask?" Agnes sighs. The girls look up from their place over Fox to answer.

"Nope," they go back to what they're doing, Fox yelling for help. "Quiet Fox, we're almost done."

Agnes unties Samus, who wakes up and straightens in a last ditch attempt to have dignity. Then she moves over to untie Fox, but pauses seeing his face.

"What, *hic*, did you girls, *gwaf*, do?"

"Just gave him a makeover," they respond together, backing off so everyone can see him. Everyone laughs or chuckles at the look on his face. There is blush on his fur and tons of eye shadow. He especially looks hilarious with the ruby red lipstick.

"Well," Agnes chokes. "That's enough punishment for you two. Go get your metals. They should be in your old rooms." The two makeover individuals rush out of the room as fast as they can. "Plumbing's out, so you can't wash up!"

Agnes lasers her blue eyes on the remaining three battlers. "As for you, I believe fixing up our sewer system and helping the toads finish unpacking the groceries is punishment enough."

All three battlers look at each other and gulp.

A few hours later…

"Have a safe trip back," Agnes calls from the gates of her house. "Hope you five come back in a couple months!"

The two battlers covered in makeup, one in sweat (Mario), one in flour from helping with dinner (Kirby), and one covered with grease (Link) all make their way on to the bus. They give small waves before hopping on and never looking back.

"Did you give them the bomb-omb pie," Rouge asks from behind Agnes.

"Oh, you know I did," Agnes gives a sinister smile as smoke suddenly comes out of the bus. "Now, how about some real dessert?"


End file.
